Un destello de felicidad
by Heryl
Summary: Porque todavía tenían una vida por delante. Porque ahora tenían a un guardián en el cielo. Y porque no podían derrumbarse, por más dolorosos que fueran los sucesos.


Llueve a cántaros al otro lado de la ventana. Gruesas gotas se derraman por la ventana, tal y como se derraman las lágrimas en su rostro. Despiadadas, ansiosas. Sin un poco de compasión. Y vienen los sollozos. Descontrolados, amargos.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sentada en ese sillón? ¿Cuántas lágrimas ha derramado por una misma razón? ¿Cuán fuertes han sido sus sollozos? ¿Incluso su esposo se ha angustiado de verla en ese estado? ¿O de por sí ya lo estaría?

Vota por la última opción.

A su lado, Ronald la observa. No con la mirada que siempre le dedica, esa mirada fulgurante, jocosa, apasionada. Esta vez, es una mirada que ha perdido todo el brillo que la caracterizaba. No derrama ni una sola lágrima, pero un grito de desesperación amenaza con salir de sus labios, y él no le concede el gusto.

Ella quiere pronunciar un _¿por qué?_, pero sus labios están sellados, y sus cuerdas vocales desgastadas. Todo en ella es opaco.

Junta las fuerzas para sentarse en la cama. Sus ojos arden, y su cabeza la está matando. Pero el dolor físico no es mayor que el dolor que la quema por dentro. No se comparan en nada.

Agonizando. Como ella, la que estaba en su interior.

—Hermione, tenemos que comer algo —le dice Ron. Tal y como lo sospechó, su voz es ronca, como si hubiese gritado hasta más no poder.

—Ve tú. Yo…

Él asiente y corta la oración que ella no llega a terminar, porque aún sin que hable, siempre ha comprendido cada uno de sus movimientos. Se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, sin pronunciar tan sólo una palabra.

Las mantas que la cubren la mantienen caliente, pero por dentro se mantiene fría. Y es entonces cuando comienza a cuestionarse cómo es que todo pasó.

Tenía 15 semanas, exactas. Los sanadores les habían comunicado que el parto podría ser complicado. El rostro del sanador les hizo entender que más que complicado, no llegar a suceder. Fue entonces cuando Ron aceptó ir con un médico _muggle_. Creyeron sentir la mayor felicidad del mundo en cuanto se les comunicó que además de que el parto necesitaría ser una cesárea para evitar el sufrimiento fetal; no habría ninguna complicación. El médico pronunció un _o al menos eso creemos_, que ellos no escucharon, al estar en el auge de su dicha.

Él la cuidó y cumplió todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, desde sus antojos de helado de lima en plena madrugada, hasta los dolores de pies que la atormentaban todos los días. Siempre estuvo con un ojo sobre ella y el otro sobre sus obligaciones, evitándole esfuerzos y molestias. Las dos semanas siguientes fueron preciosas, con la esperanza de que lo que los sanadores se hubieran equivocado.

Pero sólo fue un augurio.

Cuando estaba a punto de cumplir las 17 semanas de embarazo, todo se derrumbó. Ese castillo de cartas que se habían encargado de construir con la prosperidad que los acompañaba. O que ellos creían que los acompañaba.

Despertó a la mitad de la madrugada en medio de su propia sangre. Creyeron que estarían a tiempo si llegaban pronto al hospital muggle. Pero esos quince minutos fueron decisivos para la vida de su pequeña niña. En cuanto llegaron, todo estaba perdido. La hemorragia se había llevado a su primogénita, la había arrancado de la vida y ahora no estaba más allí.

No llegó a sentir su primera patada ni sus golpes en la mañana para despertarla. No llegó a conocerla más de cerca, ni siquiera llegó a la segunda ecografía. No llegó a tenerla en sus brazos. No pudo abrazarla contra su pecho y susurrarle palabras de aliento para que entendiera que tan sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Simplemente no pudo.

Una semana después de la más lúgubre noticia que jamás recibió, se derrumba. Si antes había llorado, entonces no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Sus lágrimas bajaban traicioneras por sus mejillas. Una detrás de otra, completando carreras de velocidad.

En el marco de la puerta, estaba él. Su héroe, su pilar.

—No puedo pedirte que no llores más —le dice—. Sería insensato por mi parte.

Al escuchar su voz, las lágrimas comienzan a cesar. Como si su subconsciente supiera que debía dejar de llorar si quería escuchar con claridad.

—Simplemente —continúa—, quiero que sepas que tenemos toda una vida por delante, Hermione. Que hayamos perdido a una, no significa que las perderemos a todas —le susurra.

Entonces una lágrima traicionera se desliza por su mejilla.

—No quiero correr el riesgo —le confiesa ella—. No quiero ilusionarme con sostenerlo en mis brazos y que lo arrebaten de mi vida. No de nuevo.

—¿Y qué es la vida sin los riesgos? —inquiere él. Sus ojos ahora se llenaban de lágrimas y no podía mirarla directamente.

—Ron, yo…

—Hermione, escúchame. Hemos tenido malos momentos, y hemos sabido salir de ellos. Sé que no hay comparación con lo que ahora estamos sintiendo, pero… Sólo quiero que lo intentemos. Desde donde sea que esté, no creo que a Violet le guste vernos así.

Ella asiente, conmovida por las palabras del que una vez fue su "bobo insensible". ¿Dónde había quedado ese crío que tantas veces la hizo llorar? No lo sabe.

Limpia sus lágrimas con tal violencia que sus párpados terminan irritados. Él se acerca, la rodea con sus brazos y entonces siente un destello de lo que ella misma siempre fue, se siente, aunque sea tan sólo un poco, como ella.

Como la Hermione que siempre luchó por un mundo mejor, tanto para los magos como para los inferiores. Como la Hermione que sonreía cada que lo veía a él sonreír. Como la Hermione que quiso formar una familia con Ron desde que se casaron. Como la Hermione que no se rindió jamás.

Porque todavía tenían una vida por delante. Porque ahora tenían a un guardián en el cielo. Y porque no podían derrumbarse, por más dolorosos que fueran los sucesos.


End file.
